Two Paths Intersected
by snsw25kr14
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, he was rich and divorced. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, she was a single mother and he wasn't looking for a long-term relationship. ExB, ExOC, BxOC, All Canon. All Human.
1. Morning Routine

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**Author Note: Okay for those who have been following my writing. This is the re-done and start of a new version of "Broken Fate". For those of you who didn't follow it's perfectly fine. Well I am so glad to be back writing this story; it's once again become my baby. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Bella Pov

I awoke to the annoying sound of an alarm clock in my ear. Ugh, it was Monday. Monday's meant the beginning of an entirely to long of a week and work. I buried my head deeper into the pillows, wishing the damn thing would turn off and allow me to go back to sleep. I needed sleep; I craved it once the work week started. Sighing I slowly sat up and brushed my too long and messy hair out of my face.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the second bedroom in the small house that I rented. I as gently and quietly as I could opened the door. There sleeping peacefully lay my three year old son, Ethan. He was my world and pride and joy. I walked in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He stirred slightly before burrowing himself further in his pillow. I as quietly as I could backed out of the room.

I slowly walked back to my room and to my closet. I grabbed a pair of my favorite jeans along with a plain black long-sleeve shirt. All in all my work attire. I was lucky to be able to go comfortable at my job. I quickly grabbed a pair of black socks and clean underwear and a bra. I shuffled slowly to the bathroom, rubbing my sleep filled eyes along the way.

I quickly stripped, setting my clothes on the top of the toilet seat. I jumped in the shower, quickly adjusting the temperature to a desirable level. I loved extremely warm water; it always relaxed me and in the morning woke me up. I allowed the water to run over me for a few minutes. I tipped my head back gently running my fingers through it as the water did. I grabbed my favorite scent of shampoo, strawberry, and quickly squirted some into the palm of my hand. I gently massaged the fruity shampoo into my thick hair; my favorite part of a shower was washing my hair. I rinsed and quickly washed the rest of my body with bar of Dove soap.

I turned the shower off, jumping out and quickly wrapping my favorite fluffy towel around me. I dried off and quickly through on my underwear and bra. I didn't want to throw my clothes on because knowing my luck they'd be ruined before I left for work. I pulled out my hairdryer and began the process of drying my hair, which usually played the game of being difficult. I gently brushed my hair as I blow dried it, hoping for a straight affect. When I was done I looked in the mirror.

It always surprised me when my hair decided to cooperate. Lucky for me today was one of those days. My hair always appeared darker and richer in color that usual when blow dried. I decided on leaving it straight, pulling only a little bit up. I then brushed my teeth, using my favorite toothpaste, which was flavored cinnamon, I smiled showing off my straight and white teeth. I quickly applied some light make-up. A bit of eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. No blush was needed; I usually had a permanent one.

I quickly through on the rest of my clothes, feeling comfortable in them. I defiantly wasn't a person who dressed up fancy at all, mostly because I didn't have the money too. When I was finally done getting ready I headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I usually didn't have time to eat having to be at work most mornings by 5:30 to help open and get things ready. I grabbed a glass from the small cabinet above the sink and went to the refrigerator. I grabbed the orange juice and a yogurt. I poured some orange juice into the glass, before putting it back in the fridge. I took a large gulp, I didn't drink orange juice often, but I sure loved it. I jumped nearly dropping the glass at the telephone ringing. I quickly raced to get it, not wanting to wake Ethan up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, its Angela."

"Oh hey."

"I hate to do this to you, but I can't make it today. Ryan's got the flu and I can't leave him." I sighed; this put me in a tricky situation. Angela was Ethan's babysitter, while I was at work and Ryan was her two and half year old son.

"I don't want you to worry about it. I'm sure I can find someone else. I just want you to worry about taking care of your little guy."

"I'm really sorry. I should have called last night, but he just got sick this morning and I called as early as I could."

"Ang, please don't worry about it. Your son's your top priority and that's how it should be. I'll figure something out."

"Thank you, I've got to go, Ryan just got sick."

"Alright, call me later and let me know how he's doing."

"I will bye."

Before I could answer I was left with the dial tone. I quickly hung the phone up and set it on the counter. I didn't have a lot of friends. Being a single mom and not making much money excluded you from doing things with your child or for yourself. I quickly debated on weather or not to go to work, but decided I needed the money. I picked up the phone and dialed someone who I was sure would help.

"Hello."

"Hey Jazz, it's Bella."

"Hey Bella, I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know, I've been so busy."

"Yeah, I know how that goes. Do you want to talk to Alice?"

"No, I actually need a favor."

"Sure."

"Is there anyway you could watch Ethan for me today. Angela just called and Ryan's sick, so she's staying home with him. I don't really know of anyone else to call."

"Of course I can watch Ethan. I haven't seen my favorite nephew in a while."

"Thank you so much, I can drop him off on the way to work."

"That's fine, although I hate for him to have to get up. How about I just come there instead?"

"That would work, listen I've got to go. Thank you so much for this, I seriously owe you one."

"No, that's friends are for. I've got to get ready, but I'll be over in oh twenty minutes."

"That's fine. Bye Jazz."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone thanking god that I had people in my life like Jasper and his fiancé Alice. They were extremely close friends of mine, basically like a brother and sister. They were constantly watching out for Ethan and I making sure we were always taken care of. Alice has been my best friend since my senior year of high school. She has always supported me and stood by me. She was constantly energetic and reminded me of a small pixie. Jasper was soft spoken and calm, always ready to lend an ear and give words of advice and wisdom. I loved them both dearly and they were affectionately referred to as "Aunt" and "Uncle" by Ethan.

I looked at the small clock hanging on the wall. It was exactly 5:45. I had to be to work in 15 minutes. Luckily it was only a ten minute drive from my house. The doorbell rang and I quickly raced to get it. I opened it to see Jasper standing there an amused smile on his face.

"Come on in." I motioned my hand, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

"Is Ethan asleep?"

"Yeah, he didn't feel too good last night."

"I guess it's a good thing I came over instead."

"Yeah, I would love to chat more, but I've got to be to work in well, shoot now ten minutes. Alice is going to shoot me." Jasper chuckled.

"No, she'll just punish you with a makeover."

"Oh the horror."

I quickly walked back to my bedroom grumbling and threw on my favorite pair of black flats. I grabbed my winter coat and purse before heading to Ethan's room. I gently opened the door and quickly walked over, bending down and giving him a kiss on the forehead. I quickly shut the door and raced back down the hall where Jasper remained standing.

"Okay, so you know were everything is, feel free to take Ethan somewhere."

"Alrighty."

"Okay, bye." I walked over gently pecking Jasper on the cheek before grabbing my car keys and racing out the door, hoping I wasn't going to be too late.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay Chapter 1 is complete. I hope it was acceptable, especially to those who know this is a re-done version. I plan to update sometime tomorrow or Saturday. Reviews are love. Oh and Constructive Criticism is more than welcome, just remember to tell me what you think is wrong with my story. Flames with go to a fire to roast marshmellows. : )**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Snsw25kr14**


	2. Work

Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Twilight. Dang it.

Disclaimer: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love all of you. So this is officially Chapter 2, and well reviews are love.

**A HUGE shout out to: ****emina dove. This wonderful person/girl proofread and edited this chapter and did an absolutely incredible job. I am seriously grateful to her and I hope she knows that. So thank you so much emina. I -heart- you.**

* * *

Bella Pov

I quickly rushed to my job, while praying and hoping I wasn't too late. The door chimed, and as soon as Alice saw me, she smiled. I smiled back relieved that I wasn't, (hopefully), in too much trouble. Alice made her way over to me, almost skipping, and yet looking as graceful as ever.

"So you finally decided to arrive?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so late." She giggled.

"Bells your're only five minutes late, don't worry about it." I couldn't help pulling my best friend into a tight squeeze

"I can't breathe." I laughed, releasing Alice.

"I better go start helping with whatever." I quickly said and with a smile, I headed toward the back room.

I loved the job that I worked at. It was a small coffee shop ; which was owned and operated by Alice. It was called AC's Coffee Shop. The AC, of course, stood for Alice Cullen. The atmosphere was always bright and energetic. There was never a boring day at work, especially when with someone like Alice was being the owner.

As I walked from the back, I applied my nametag. It read _Bella. _I and was usually a waitress, and occasionally I served breakfast. The breakfast was any kind of pastries imaginable, and Alice was famous for them, in our small town, Forks.

I wasn't surprised to see that the shop was pretty full. I glanced at the clock, "6:30". Just the right time for customers to start pouring in. I found Alice standing next to a writing down orders for a customer. I quickly pulled out an order pad from my apron and went to a table. I approached a young couple, who appeared to be in there mid twenties I smiled brightly.

"Hello, my name is Bella. What can I get for you this morning?"

"What would you recommend?" The man looked at me, with a small smirk on his face, but I chose to ignore it

"Well, the bagel and cream cheese special is pretty good." That was a total lie; I had never tried it in my life.

"What exactly is that special?" I gulped as the woman slightly sneered. Great, a customer who hated me, in a matter of five seconds..

"Well it comes with two bagels along with cream cheese, any type of fruit, and a medium coffee."

"Is it fat free?" Oh perfect. I just happened to get stuck with a couple that worried about what they ate. I tried to keep the smile on my face.

"I'm not sure about that, you could ask the manager."

"Well forget this place then, I don't even know what's in your food. Let's go, sweetie pie." I tried my hardest not to gag. I watched the woman walked off, (add in "and then") the man stood up. I smiled, glad that the couple were finally leaving, as I turned around, the man grabbed my arm."

"If you ever find out what's in that bagel here's my number." I grabbed the piece of paper and watched the guy wink at me before walking out of the shop. When he had time to write the number down I don't know, all I know is that there was no way in hell he was getting a phone call.

I slid my time card into the box and walked out of the backroom. I threw my coat on, ready to get home. It had been an extremely long day. Dealing with the couple in the early morning hours, a screaming baby at noon, and a coffee spilling all down me; I was wiped out. I just wanted to go home and sleep. As I entered the front of the shop, to say goodbye to Alice, I was glad it was relatively quite. There were only a few customers and for that I was thankful. Alice smiled at me, waving me over where she was sitting at a table.

"Hey."

"Hey, rough day?"

"Gosh. It was terrible. I had a rather rude couple this morning, a crying baby at noon, and a coffee just spilled a little while ago." Alice laughed gently.

"That really sucks; I had it easy all day." I glared, and she only smiled, attempting to look totally innocent.

"Yeah I know." I sighed.

"You doing anything on Friday?" I had to think, was pretty sure I didn't have anything planned

"No, why?" I was slightly wary; usually Alice wanting to do stuff with me involved shopping or playing "Guinea Pig Bella".

"Well, we should go to the movies or something, and I'm paying."

"No, you're not, I'm very capable of paying for myself, thank you very much." Alice rolled her eyes and put her hands up in a surrender motion.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"I know, and you're always nice."

I jumped as Alice's cell phone rang and she giggled. I really needed to get home, make dinner, and get a shower. I was slightly curious as to who was calling, and she motioned for me to wait. Her voice was quiet, but her face held a small smile. When she was done she turned to me suddenly, not able to contain herself , and was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Carlisle and Esme are coming on Sunday! I smiled; Carlisle and Esme were wonderful people, so gentle and loving toward everyone.

"That's great news, I haven't seen them in while."

"Yeah, they miss everyone and they'll be staying for a whole month." I was suddenly very excited. Carlisle and Esme lived in Palo Alto, California and as far as I knew they loved it.

"So is it just them coming?" I didn't know of anyone else who might come, but you never know.

"Nope, there's one other person." I frowned, wondering who it could be.

"Who?"

"Edward."

* * *

Author Note: So I know it's not the longest chapter in the world. Hopefully they'll be longer, although I can't promise that. School is starting up again tomorrow. I'll try to update once a week and probably once on the weekends. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Criticism welcome.

Much Love,

Kaylee


	3. Insight on Edward's Day and Life

Alrighty everyone I am officially back and in action. I am super physced to be back to writing this story…it has become my baby. I am so grateful for all the wonderful reviews I've been given and the support for this story that I've received. The support and want for this story keep me wanting to write it. So this official 3rd chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful people. 

P.S. I know with chapter two I ended it with Bella's Pov, but since this is the new and improved version of "Broken Fate" I've decided to switch up POV's. So this chapter will be in Edward's POV. I hope everyone enjoys it and this chapter leaves off from Chapter 2.

Oh and this was edited by my wonderful editor: Emina Dove. So anything I missed or mistakes I made in the process of actually fixing this chapter, are my fault. 

Edward's Pov.

I hung up the phone with Alice, suddenly excited for the weekend to come. I hadn't seen my family in months due to the over hectic schedule of my job. It causes me to work nearly 60 hours a week, 5 days a week. Time to do anything remotely exciting was way out of reach.

That's not to say I don't love my job, because I do. Being a piano teacher in one of the top schools in the country was beyond anything I could have ever imagined doing. I love taking children who has talent, and showing millions of people that these children are gifted musicians. Although the department I teach at instead is centered mostly around piano.

I looked up when I heard a knock on my office door. My secretary, Victoria, poked her head around the corner, smiling slyly.

"Edward, are we still on for dinner Saturday night?" I sighed wishing she would leave me alone with my thoughts.

"I can't. Family stuff came up and I wouldn't miss it."

She scowled before disappearing and slammed the door shut. Nope, she definitely wasn't happy. I looked down at what I had begun working on before being interrupted by Victoria. I was to play at the Children's Hospital on September 23rd. It had been scheduled for weeks and I was looking forward to making all the sick children who never got to leave the hospital smile, if only for a brief hour or so.

I took my job very serious. While I had some of the best people to work with, it seemed that some of those people didn't take their job seriously. While they taught the children that entered the school very well, they didn't interact with them. Working in the field of music allowed many opportunities for teachers to express themselves. I myself often didn't allow much free time because the more practice able to be provided the more the student could succeed.

I wasn't someone who didn't know how to have fun or didn't want to have fun because I did and I do like to have fun. The fact of the matter was I had worked for years to get were I was. I refused to lose the high position and fame I had in the music industry because of a drunken mistake or a night of letting loose.

My façade of seriousness probably was part of the reason I was divorced. I knew a part of me was responsible for the divorce; both parties were in the mix. I wasn't home as much as I should have been and I always thought my wife, ex-wife, would understand how hard I worked for the position I had.

Sometimes I wished I wasn't a millionaire. I of course would never give up the job, but I wouldn't mind making a nice salary, living in a nice suburban area with a respectful wife and two kids..

The only thing that actually got me through it all was my family. My wonderful and encouraging mother and father. Although they lived in Palo Alto and I didn't see them often it was still reassuring to know they were only a phone call away and would always except with open arms and love, no matter what I did. They were what got me to where I was, they showed me I could be something and for that I would always be grateful.

Of course my little sister Alice was my bundle of attitude and spunk. She was the one who wasn't afraid to slap me upside the head and give me a lecture. She was my fashion coordinator and one of my closest friends. Her fiancé Jasper was just what she needed. Jasper wasn't afraid to give me an encouraging ear to talk to.

Lastly there was my older brother Emmett. Although he was three years older than me he acted about five years younger. He loved his job as a high school football coach and took it just about as seriously as I did mine. His wife Rosalie, despite her tough exterior and cold attitude, was pretty nice once you got to know her. She was an awesome mechanic, even though her job was part-time model for a major fashion company.

I truly loved my family. They meant everything to me. While my personality had a whole level of range, I was mostly serious, occasionally brooding. Alice, defiantly didn't love this aspect of me, it annoyed her that I was moody and wouldn't accompany her on her shopping trips that lasted all day long. I figured for this trip I could be more excited although I would probably catch crap from Emmett about not visiting.

I sighed noting that it was getting late. It amazed me how fast time went. I wasn't necessarily excited for Saturday, more anxious than anything. I know there was no need for it except I had a feeling that Alice was hiding something. I knew Alice always meant well, but sometimes her meaning well went overboard.

I shook my head and stood. I gently cracked my neck, suddenly feeling exhausted. I never got a vacation and I really wanted one. I figured at least Saturday and Sunday would be a short period of relaxation time. I grabbed the jacket and put it on, wanting to get home. All I wanted to do was just relax the rest of the night, maybe see if there was anything remotely interesting on TV.

As I walked out the door, I knew the week would pass by rather slowly. It would because I actually wanted something, and whenever I wanted something it always took forever to get it. I locked the door and prepared to head home and make the most of my semi-early evening.

Author Note: Sorry for the wait. My editor had a few computer problems. lol. Anyways I hope this chapter was up to par. I should have another chapter out within the next few days, I just have to sit down and write it. Okay so leave me review and recieve a special treat!

*Hugs*,

Kaylee


	4. Saturday

Author Note: Okay, so much thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much. I'm glad this story is still getting lots of support and love. I can't believe I almost have 50 reviews. WoW…I think that is pretty amazing. 

Disclaimer: I Definitely Do Not Own Anything Even Remotely Close To Twilight...If I Did Jacob Would Be Mine.

Summary Change: The Summary has indeed been changed, I can assure you this is still the same story! 

New Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, he was rich and divorced. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, she was a single mother and he wasn't looking for a long-term relationship. Too bad, he/she already did. BxE. Canon Pairings. ALL HUMAN. 

* * *

Bella Pov…

It was finally Saturday. It had seemed like the week just seemed so much slower than normal. Of course work was always so hectic, and then with Ethan sick the past two days, it was hard to just get by. It was extremely helpful that Carlisle and Esme had arrived a few days early, it helped that Carlisle was a doctor. The best guess that Carlisle could give was just a minor respiratory infection. He was nice enough to prescribe antibiotics, free of charge. Thanks goodness he was feeling better, although with the promise of seeing Carlisle and Esme it would have been hard to keep him in the house.

We were currently on our way to Alice's house. She had amazing style and she was always nagging about wanting to decorate my home. It's not that my home was bland, it was just more casual because who wants things worth thousands of dollars with a three year old running around? Alice and Jasper had been living together for quite some time, but had just recently purchased a home. There was no need to hire anyone to decorate, especially with someone like Alice living in it.

I felt that Alice and Jasper's home was in a way my home. I visited as much as I could, and they were both like older siblings to me, it helped that Alice was my boss and also my best friend. It was nice to have her only a short distance away at work and in general, in case I were to need anything. I loved both of them dearly, and definitely couldn't live without either one of them.

I heard a squeal and couldn't help giggling. It didn't matter that Ethan had just seen both Alice and Jasper yesterday; he was still overjoyed to see them. Plus it was going to be nice for him to see his "Uncle" Emmett and "Aunt" Rosalie. We both hadn't seen them in a few months. I loved Emmett like a brother; we'd known each other since our junior year in college and had instantly just clicked. Rosalie or Rose on the other hand was a different story. I didn't have a problem with her, but for some reason she acted snotty and rude towards me. Emmett would always reassure me that it was nothing I did, just the way she was, especially with someone who had a child.

As I pulled into the driveway, I knew the evening was going to be entertaining. I would finally meet the ever elusive Edward. Sure, I had heard hundreds of stories about the success he had, but even though Alice and I had been best friends for some time, I had never met him. In reality, I didn't find this odd, just normal, especially with a guy that worked as hard as Edward did. If what he did made him happy, then that was good enough for me.

Before I realized it, we were already being ushered into the house. I smiled when I realized Esme held Ethan. Even though Carlisle and Esme were only 40, they were still considered "grandma" and "grandpa" by Ethan, and they didn't seem to mind one bit. I quickly gave Esme a warm hug and kiss on the cheek before closing the door, as to not let anymore chilly air in. She put Ethan down and ushered me into the kitchen. I sighed with glee; the smells of the food that Esme had prepared were filling the kitchen. Esme was an amazing cook and I looked forward to the meal she had prepared.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're in the basement. Carlisle and Jasper went to pick up Edward at the air-port, so they should be back in 20 minutes or so."

I smiled before heading downstairs. When I arrived, I couldn't help smiling in humor. Currently Emmett and Ethan were in a match of racing. Alice and Rosalie were flipping through the latest fashion magazines. Amazingly no one seemed to notice me. I giggled as the game that had just been occupying Emmett and Ethan a few moments before, signaled that Emmett had lost. He tossed his controller, before scooping up Ethan and tickling him. I walked over to where the girls sat.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Al. Hey Rosalie."

I got a brief smile from Alice and a slight shrug from Rosalie. I was handed the magazine that Alice had currently been looking at. There were three shirts circled. I automatically knew she wanted me to pick which one I liked best. I picked the simple black one. I was v-neck and had a belt around it. Alice giggled and took the magazine back; I knew I had picked the right one.

"So what has your munchkin been up to?"

"Oh the usual, asking when we were going to leave, all week that's all I heard. Plus, he could only tell me how he was going to beat Uncle Emmett in a game of baseball."

I watched as Rosalie smiled. I was a little shocked that she was even showing interest into what I was saying.

"That's cool, Emmett deserves to get beat. So, we need to all do something together."

"Alice, I'm going to be really busy these next few weeks."

She only raised one perfect eyebrow in my direction. I sighed, knowing I had lost. A shopping trip was already being planned in Alice's head.

"GRANDPA."

I looked up as Ethan jumped into Carlisle's arms. He was pulled into a big bear hug, before being set down. I noticed Jasper was off to the side, smiling in my direction. Alice stood, walking over to stand next to Jasper.

"Bells, I want you to meet someone."

With that a Greek God, stepped around the both of them. He was amazingly beautiful. His bronze hair and vibrant green eyes seemed to stare right through me. I had heard that Edward was handsome, but I had never heard just how gorgeous he was. He smiled gently, waving. I waved back. Rosalie got up, giving him an awkward hug. Emmett of course only slapped him on the back muttering something about 'glad he was home', before scooping up Ethan and running up stairs.

"It is so nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah you too, I know my sister can do things a bit overboard, I don't know why introductions couldn't be made upstairs, especially since we've been left down here all by ourselves."

I giggled, feeling at ease with Edward.

"So, I guess we should head up stairs and get something to eat."

I blushed as his velvet voice held me captive.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

* * *

Author Note: Okay another chapter down…who knows how many to go. Lol. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope those who read it, enjoyed reading it. So with that…PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW…It makes me sad when people add me to their alert/favorites and don't take time to review...I don't like to be sad...so please review. : )

*Hugs*,

Kaylee


	5. Bedtime Trouble and Conversations

Author Note: Thanks ever so much to the wonderful people who left a review. It makes me extremely happy. I can't believe I already have 50 reviews for 5 chapters. Chapter 3, was an AN, so actually 50 reviews for 4 chapters…you guys amaze me. LOL. Don't forget to review this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Close To Twilight, All Original Work Was Created By The Wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I Am Simply Borrowing For A Little While.

* * *

Bella Pov

Dinner had been wonderful. Lean steaks, baked potatoes, corn, a green bean casserole, and apple pie were what was served. Everything had been cooked to perfection and the apple pie had been to die for. Ethan ate everything put on his plate, which is unusual, especially since he is so picky when it comes to food. Conversation flowed easily between everyone and laughs were shared. In all it had been a very pleasant and relaxing experience.

Currently I was trying to get Ethan to bed. It was past 10:30 and he was exhausted. Although trying to tell that to a three year old wasn't easy, especially when there were people around that he didn't get to see very often. It also didn't help that as he had played after dinner, his cough had returned.

"Ethan, baby let's go to sleep."

"No, you don't go to sleep."

"Yes, mommy will go to sleep."

"No, I want to watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"Uh…Bolt."

Crap, out of all the movies Alice had, kids movies at least, she didn't have Bolt. As luck would have it our copy was at home.

"Aunt Alice doesn't have Bolt, how about a different movie?"

"No, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, I wanna watch Bolt."

"Baby, we don't have Bolt here. How about Shrek?"

"No, Shrek is scary. I want to see Bolt."

I sighed, pinching my eyes shut. Being a mother was exhausting. I had hoped to talk to everyone for a while longer before I headed home and now I didn't know if I would be able too.

"Do you mind if I try?"

I looked up to see Edward standing there. A small smile graced his features.

"Uh…sure. Maybe someone new would actually be a good thing."

I gently kissed Ethan on the forehead. He didn't seem to notice, but had seemed to quite considerably once Edward entered the room.

"I love you Ethan."

"Love you momma."

As Edward stepped around me I couldn't help hoping he was good with kids.

* * *

It had been a mere 15 minutes later when Edward stepped into the living room. I watched as he motioned for me to follow him out onto the deck.

"He's asleep; it really didn't take him long."

"Wow, thank you so much. How'd you do it?"

"Piano music works wonders on kids."

"Yeah, I guess you would know."

His face fell, but before I realized it, his face was relaxed once again.

"So you've heard of me?"

I nodded yes.

"Yeah of course I have, you're my best friend's older brother, and now I am finally meeting you."

"That's not what I meant."

He smiled just slightly.

"Oh you meant career wise? I've heard of you yes, but it doesn't make much of a difference to me your still Alice's older brother."

"I appreciate that. It's not nice to know you don't look at me just for my, eh, fame."

I giggled only slightly.

"So how long have you live in Forks."

"All my life, I just figured it is easier to stay here, where everything is familiar. Ethan is comfortable here, and I wouldn't want to uproot him suddenly."

"That's true, do you enjoy it here?"

"Yes, I do, but the rain can be a bit annoying, especially when your son has been inside all day long and wants to go out and play."

"Yes, that can't be easy. So does Alice ever talk about me?"

"Yes, she talks about you enough that I have an idea of what your like. You're hardworking, determined, and occasionally moody."

I chuckled at the expression on his face.

"I am not moody."

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Alice has told me."

I grinned and couldn't help feeling a little bit woozy when he smiled back.

"So, did you ever put it together that I was Alice's brother?

"Not really, I mean there could be hundreds of Edward Cullens running around. Who knows, Cullen, could be a very popular last name."

"What you never saw pictures of me?"

"Well sure, but somehow I never made the connection. Maybe it's because you're older than her, plus I had never met you. Being a single mother might also have something to do with it; I don't read a lot of magazines or watch a lot of TV.

"I see, I guess that makes sense."

"So how long are you staying?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow evening."

I didn't have a reason, but I suddenly felt a little upset. Maybe because I was finally talking to Edward and really getting to know him? I had never met the man, even though I am best friends with his little sister. I considered all of the Cullen's family; I just wish I had more to time to get to know Edward a little better.

"That's got to stink, especially since you just got here."

"Yeah it does a little bit. I wish I could spend more time with my family."

"Yeah, well it's getting late. I should probably be heading home."

Once again his face fell.

"Couldn't you just stay here?"

"I could, but I don't want to impose."

"No imposition, I'm sure Alice already has a bed made for you."

"Yeah, she probably does."

I knew I would be more than welcome to stay at Alice's house. I stayed often, especially when I needed to just talk to someone. Alice would always joke, that they were going to need to get a bigger house once they had kids, because Ethan and I took up the extra bedrooms.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I guess, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

The thought that Edward would care enough to take the time and say goodbye to me sent thrills running through me.

"Okay, uh, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

* * *

Author Note: TBC...I don't know I didn't love this chapter. It just felt a little strange. -sigh-. Well constructive critisism is more than welcome.

XOXO,

Kaylee.

P.S. If anyone is intrested you are all more than welcome to check out my new story: _The GreenEyed E.R. Doctor_

* * *


	6. Breakfast and Afterthoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, although I desperately wish that Jacob Black was mine.

Author Note: Thank you so much to the wonderful people who reviewed. It means so much. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Oh and I deleted Chapter 3-it was only an Author Note. So yes, this is the same story, just with the true 6 chapters instead of 7. So enjoy and review, sorry for the shortness of it. XD

* * *

Bella Pov

I woke to the smell of pancakes. The smell was delicious and I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep. I sat up, pulling the ponytail out of my hair. I brushed my hands through it, knowing it probably looked like a messed up haystack. I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

As I got to the kitchen I noticed it was unusually quite. It seemed that Ethan was gone, only for the fact that he wasn't in my room waking me up at 6:30. I actually got to sleep in till 8:00, which I noticed was still pretty early in general terms.

I couldn't help smiling as I secretly watched Edward make pancakes. "Claire le Dune" played softly in the background. He seemed so at ease, so human. It also didn't help that he was shirtless and wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the Chef."

I walked in making sure to make noise, I didn't want to give him a heart attack. He turned around, smiling gently, his green eyes lighting up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, do you make breakfast every morning?"

"Eh, only when my chef is out of the house."

I chuckled and once again he smiled.

"So where is everyone?"

"Oh, uh, my mom and dad went to the story for some grocery shopping. Alice and Rosalie headed to the mall and Emmett and Jasper took Ethan with them to practice football."

"So long as they don't use Ethan as a tackling dummy, its okay."

He full out laughed; it was like pure gold, making his chest shake.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty here."

I smiled and nodded sitting down at the kitchen table. Edward brought over a mix of regular and chocolate chip pancakes. He also set butter and syrup on the table. I had always loved chocolate chip pancakes, ever since I was a kid. A plate, fork, and knife were placed in front of me.

"Ladies first."

I smiled picking up my fork and grabbing two chocolate chip pancakes. I then lathered them in butter and syrup. Edward currently had four pancakes, two of each on his plate.

"So, what time does your plane leave?"

"It leaves at 7:00. So I'll probably get there at 6:30 or so."

"Yeah, are you excited to be going home?"

"I am yes, but I wish I could stay here a little longer."

"So, I know your job takes up a lot of time, as I can imagine, but what do you like to do on your free time."

"Well, I'll say when I do have free time; it still ends up encircling music somehow. I love to play the piano and make up my own compositions. I also enjoy jogging and reading."

"So what's your favorite type of book?"

"I enjoy anything, but I definitely favor more towards the classics."

"Me too."

I took a bite of my pancake, noticing the first one was almost gone.

"So how long have you lived in Chicago?"

Edward looked up seeming to be surprised by my question.

"I thought you didn't know anything about me."

"Well, I am Alice's best friend. Besides you're slightly famous."

He smiled, but I noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I've got to go make a few phone calls."

"Okay."

I felt surprised that he got up so suddenly, especially when he still had two pancakes on his plate.

* * *

Edward Pov.

I entered my room. I was slowly finding an attachment to Bella Swan. It couldn't happen. I had a professional career to uphold and didn't need a relationship of any kind to start. Yet, I wanted it to. I knew hardly anything about the woman in the kitchen. While I could ask Alice, I knew she would spill no details. She was very secretive and protective when it came to Bella.

I wasn't afraid to admit that Bella was stunning, but not in the way most people would think. She was just normally average and yet there was something so distinct in her features. The heart shaped face, mahogany hair, and soulful brown eyes were part of it.

I had to wonder though if another part of her attraction wasn't the fact that she was a mother, a single mother at that. The devotion she showed, along with the patience and love were evident. The little boy was adorable no doubt. He had spunk and the same soulful brown eyes as Bella. That only left one question remaining concerning her son, where was his father?

* * *

Author Note: Okay so I definitely feel this was a pretty bad chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I am sorry if it was dissappointing. I had fun writing it though. I guess one of the important things. Update will be on Monday, but only if you review. Remember that to REVIEW. 

XOXO

Kaylee


	7. Sisterly moment BxA

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series in any way. It all belongs to the creator: Stephenie Meyer.

Author Note: Eek…thanks so much to the wonderful people who reviewed this, they all made me smile. Also sorry for the people that weren't able to review Chapter 6, but I appreciate the PM's. = ). Oh and sorry for not updating this, I've been busy with life, also working out other kinks on some stories of mine and future stories I want to put up. Anywho, here is Chapter 7 so please enjoy. 

* * *

_Previously…_

_Edward Pov._

_I entered my room. I was slowly finding an attachment to Bella Swan. It couldn't happen. I had a professional career to uphold and didn't need a relationship of any kind to start. Yet, I wanted it to. I knew hardly anything about the woman in the kitchen. While I could ask Alice, I knew she would spill no details. She was very secretive and protective when it came to Bella._

_I wasn't afraid to admit that Bella was stunning, but not in the way most people would think. She was just normally average and yet there was something so distinct in her features. The heart shaped face, mahogany hair, and soulful brown eyes were part of it._

_I had to wonder though if another part of her attraction wasn't the fact that she was a mother, a single mother at that. The devotion she showed, along with the patience and love was evident. The little boy was adorable no doubt. He had spunk and the same soulful brown eyes as Bella. That only left one question remaining concerning her son, where was his father?_

Now…

Bella Pov.

It had been a few hours since Edward's plane had left. The goodbyes were long and tearful, especially Esme's and Alice's. He had hugged everyone, including me and giving Ethan a high five. We had all watched him board the plane, praying he would get to his destination safely. After returning to the house Ethan had been put to bed, completely exhausted after the day's events. I was currently sitting in Alice's bedroom, while she messed with my hair.

"So Bells, what did you think of Edward?"

"He's nice, very sweet."

"Aw, so you think you and him…?"

As she trailed off I couldn't help rolling my eyes. All Alice wanted was for me to find the right man, the man that wouldn't run. Unfortunately any "blind date" I was set up on usually ended in disaster.

"Alice, I know you want me to be happy and I am. I have my beautiful little boy and the best friends and family a girl could ask for."

I heard her sigh before I suddenly found her sitting in front of me, gently holding my hands.

"I know you're happy and I love that you are, but your missing something, it doesn't take a genius to see it. I think until you find that thing you're missing you will truly never be happy."

I knew she was right, she was _**always**_ right, when it came to whatever situation I had myself in.

"I know, but seriously Al, who is going to want to be with someone who has a child? Not many men like that are left in the world."

She giggled it sounded girlish and like chimes. Her deep chocolate eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Edward."

She whispered it so low; I had to struggle to hear. When I finally recognized the name she said, my eyes widened with shock. Sure Edward was sweet, charming, and handsome. I stopped my thoughts and glared at my best friend.

"No, absolutely not."

"Why not, he's everything you need and want in a guy."

"Alice a couple of things. First, he is your brother. Second, his job is the most important thing to him and the fact that he's a millionaire, that doesn't help matters. Third, he is your brother."

I watched as Alice smiled somewhat sadly.

"Bells, he is my brother that you are right about. The thing you are wrong about however is his work is extremely important to him, but his family, that comes above all else."

I couldn't help but smile at the finality that Alice used.

"Wouldn't it hurt his reputation for someone like him, to be with someone like me?"

Alice looked genuinely confused.

"Why would it matter whether or not you two somehow ended up together?"

"Alice, think about it. His job is one of the most amazing jobs in the entire world and what he does and is able to do, it's beyond anything I could ever do."

"What Edward does is pretty amazing, but the fact of the matter is, is he doesn't have kids. You do and your time is spent on taking care of Ethan. If I do say so myself, you are one hell of a mother and should never be told otherwise."

I nodded taking in the words that my best friend told me. I knew she was right, but I couldn't help feeling like no matter where both Edward and I ended up I would never be good enough.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he is your brother."

Alice rolled her eyes, glaring at me.

"I don't care that he is my brother, if he in the end is the one that makes you happy, then nothing else matters."

"I know, and I know I will always have your support, but I'm not ready for anything serious."

"Honey it's been three years, when you are you going to be ready?"

I sighed feeling like I wanted to take a risk with someone, anyone, but when my heart was once again shattered, I would still have to be a mother and pick up the pieces of my broken heart.

"Ali, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I was engulfed in warm and sisterly hug. She kissed me gently on the cheek, smiling softly.

"You know I'm always around if you ever need anything."

"Of course, you've been with me through more than most people go through in their entire lifetime."

She laughed gently.

"Although he is kind of cute."

Alice giggled madly, her face turning a bright red. I really didn't see what was so funny, but then again Alice laughed at the most random of things.

"I know you two don't know each other, but love knows no distance."

The most serious voice that could be used is how Alice said the statement. Her eyes twinkling and a smirk on her face. I smiled back, knowing that no matter what happened as long as I had my friends and family everything would be fine.

* * *

Author Note: TBC...so no Edward besides talking about him and no Ethan, but we did get to see a Bella/Alice moment of sisterly love and friendship. That has to count for something right? Lol. Sorry for the shortness of this, with the holiday weekend this is all I could get done today. So I hope it was okay, I personally had a lot of fun writing it. = ). Drop me a review, they make me happy, Lol.

XoXo,

Kaylee

P.S. Anyone who previously read "Broken Fate" does this seem better? Anyone who hasn't I would love to hear what you feel the overall story is like in you opinion. Do you like the relationship of Edward and Bella? Do you enjoy Ethan's character? Does everyone seem in character? Anyways I don't get many reviews commenting on the story in those aspects, but in the end all reviews are love. = )


	8. A Moment of Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Twilight, if I did I can promise I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

**Author Note: **Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. You guys are awesome and I love all of you. Eek..so here is Chapter 8 and I hope everyone enjoys. = D

**~Special Thanks~-**Lots of love and sweets definitly goes to the wonderful person who took the time to edit/proofread/change things in this chapter. Without it this chapter would have been crap. So thank you so much **Skysong 92/Hannah.

* * *

**I was moping, something I rarely did. It's not that I didn't think people could mope, I just didn't see the point. People sit and mope for the silliest things in their lives-they didn't get home to see the TV program wanted or the store was all out of the candy that they loved-trivial things, that didn't matter at all in the large scheme of things. As much as I didn't see the point in doing it, here I was just sitting around listlessly, on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Ethan was with Carlisle and Esme; they had taken him to the zoo. He hadn't been there in ages, so I had readily agreed when they offered. I love Ethan more than life itself but today, I just needed to be alone. I needed to wallow in my misery and guilt. Today was the day Ethan's father had left.

Three years ago today, he was gone without a trace. I came home that day to find his bags packed and all of his possessions gone. There was no note, nothing. I was devastated. I became a shell, unable to understand why he had left or what I had did wrong that had pushed him away. In the end Alice saved me, and I knew she was coming to my rescue today, just as she always did.

"Bella, I'm here."

I looked up and managed a small smile as my best friend stood in front of me, in a black tank top and white shorts. I groaned. Even if she was my best friend, my Alice, the person who mattered most to me after Ethan, I didn't want to leave the house today.

"What are you going to do to me today Ali?" I sighed.

Her eyes widened, her face radiating innocence.

"I don't know, it depends. You could use some new clothes."

"No, absolutely no shopping. Not today."

"Alright miss smarty pants, what have you done for the last three years, on this particular anniversary. I'll tell you what you did; you sat on your butt and acted like a high school girl who just had her first break up. I know it's difficult, but you are going to get out of this house and I mean it. Everyone else is moving on with their lives today and I won't let you put yours on hold."

I studied the girl in front of me. Alice was a bubbly and hyper girl; I often referred to her as my "pixie." She was sweet and gentle though, but that didn't stop her from being honest. I sighed, but knew it was helpless. It was so much easier to just do what Alice now rather than suffer the repercussions later.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay." She pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me off my feet. "I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes but allowed Alice to lead me out the door.

oOOOo

"What about this?"

We were currently in a high-end clothing boutique that I didn't even know the name of. We had shopped all day and the stores were closing, but of course that didn't stop Alice. She was currently holding a too-tight little black dress in front of me. As she had said when we entered the store, "Every girl needs one."

"No, I have a child and I do not need people thinking I am a hooker or something."

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "They're not going to think that! You're young and having fun, so you're dressing like you're young. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, okay whatever you say."

"Alright, so that means you're getting this and no objections, 'cause I'm paying,"

I nodded weakly, heading over to the hard and plastic chair that was against the wall. As much as I hated to admit it, I had fun shopping today. All the craziness and laughter that being with Alice entailed was enough to make me smile and forget, if only for a little while. She appeared in front of me two white sacks in her tiny hands. The bags she were currently carrying earlier were minimal due to the two trips we had taken out to the car earlier.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded, standing. I was ready to get home and see Ethan. As we walked out to Alice's flashy yellow Porsche, I put my arm around my best friend. She laid her head on my shoulder and it was nice to know I didn't physically have to say, "Thank you."

The leather of the Porsche was cool and sent shivers down my back. As she started the car and pulled out the parking lot, I felt drained. Today had taken a lot out of me. I looked over at Alice, who was humming quietly. I realized I hadn't checked my phone in a while, seeing as how I left it in the car.

I saw I had one new voicemail and decided to listen to it, seeing as it was from Carlisle.

"_B-bella its Carlisle. There was an a-a-accident. We were coming home and a drunk driver hit us. I didn't even s-see it coming. Ethan and Esme are real-really bad. I need you and Alice to get here as s-soon as possible." _

I felt the tears flood my eyes, but they had yet to fall. I closed the phone my hands shaking. My beautiful baby could be dying and I wasn't there and poor Esme. My heart clenched at what we were all going to go through. I looked over at Alice and noticed her looking at me worriedly. I choked back a sob as I spoke.

"Ali, there was an accident. My b-b-baby and your m-mom. Carlisle thinks they're really b-bad and we n-n-need to get to the hospital."

"Oh my god."

I nodded. I sank in my seat lower and prayed that God would watch over Ethan and Esme.

* * *

Author Note: I know I am such a meanie. Lol. So a cliffy. = D. Don't forget to review. If you review, please answer the questions. I love reviews but would like something a little more than "Update Soon or Nice Work." So please leave a nice review with more than a couple of words. = D. Oh I know it isn' that long, but the next chapter will definitly be longer...I promise. = D

XoXo,

Kaylee.

A couple of questions...

1. Who is your favorite character so far in this story and why?

2. What do you like most about this story?


	9. Waiting for Answers

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to Twilight, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Author Note- You guys are simply awesome. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. They made my day. People have been wanting a little longer chapters so hopefully this accomplished that. Ah, so read, enjoy, and don't forget to review. : D**

**~Special Thanks~ It of course must go to **Skysong92/Hannah. **Without her input and advise this chapter would have downright, not been near as good as it is now. So the best thanks you can give her is to check out her stories. **

_Previously..._

_I felt the tears flood my eyes, but they had yet to fall. I closed the phone my hands shaking. My beautiful baby could be dying and I wasn't there and poor Esme. My heart clenched at what we were all going to go through. I looked over at Alice and noticed her looking at me worriedly. I choked back a sob as I spoke._

_"Ali, there was an accident. My b-b-baby and your m-mom. Carlisle thinks they're really b-bad and we n-n-need to get to the hospital."_

_"Oh my god."_

_I nodded. I sank in my seat lower and prayed that God would watch over Ethan and Esme._

**oOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo**

I rushed into the emergency room in a blind panic with Alice at my side, worry for my baby and Esme pushing out every other thought. All of the Cullens were waiting in the emergency room, their faces looking exactly as I felt. I dimly registered that Edward wasn't there, still in Chicago, maybe not even knowing of all this yet, but the majority of my mind was taking in all of their expressions, searching for a bit of hope, but having to be satisfied with seeing no despair.

I sat in the hard, cold, plastic chair, my hands shaking. My head ached, and vivid, horrible images played across my mind's eye, as I tried desperately to keep them out. I knew that the rest of the family, Esme's family, were feeling the same way. Now in this moment of uncertainty was when I wished I had a support beam. Someone strong to lean on and who would tell me everything was going to be okay. But I had no one, as hard as that was to swallow. I had to be strong on my own.

I shook my head, clearing it. I didn't want my self pity distract me from the situation at hand. Two people whom I loved dearly were in critical condition. There had been very little news and that had to be the worst part; the waiting, the not knowing. I studied the few people around me and felt their pain. Apart from Edward, Carlisle was the only one missing, but I figured he was with either Esme or Ethan. It was so hard not knowing, not being there myself, but I'd have to trust the doctors with my baby for now.

I felt a sob work its way up the back of my throat, and I couldn't contain it. I suddenly felt slim arms encircling me and looked up to see the caring eyes of my best friend. I didn't like seeing her with so much worry on her face, but I'm sure I looked the same way.

"Ali, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to be strong. Ethan needs you to be strong. Everything is going to be okay, we both know that Ethan is a fighter."

I smiled slightly despite the situation. I knew she was right. Ethan had always been a fighter since the day he was born two months premature.

"How do you always know what to say and do to make me feel better?"

"I know because I read what to do in the best friendship handbook."

Despite the situation I couldn't help letting a small chuckle escape my mouth.

* * *

It had been four excruciatingly long hours. Carlisle came out about halfway through to let us know that Esme was out of surgery. Because she had been sitting on the passenger's side, she'd taken the brunt of the impact. She had a severe concussion, a small laceration to her liver, a punctured and a broken wrist. Her spleen also had to be removed. She seemed bad, but it made me fear that Ethan was worse because there had been no news.

Alice hadn't left my side and I was going to forever grateful for that fact. I needed her more than she could possibly know. We both needed each other just as we had for the past four years. It was wonderful to know I had someone like Alice and even Jasper to lean on for support. Jasper, the level head, always there on the other side of Alice to offer words of logical reassurance when either of us got hysterical, caught up in horrible "what-if" scenarios.

It had been another hour and still no news on Ethan. It made my worry increase that much more. From what Carlisle had told us Ethan had been sitting on the same side as Esme and therefore gotten as much or more of the brunt as Esme had. I knew Alice and Jasper needed to go see Esme. More importantly Alice did, it was her mother and they were extremely close. The idea though that she wanted to stay with me and put off seeing her mother until I found out news about Ethan made me love my best friend even more.

"Ali, you need to go see Esme. I'll be okay." It was worth a shot, but then again I knew how stubborn Alice could be despite her size.

"Bells, I know my mom's going to be okay. Right now though, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, really."

"Bella you're not fine. No mother would be or should have to be. It's okay to be afraid, we all are. "

I nodded, feeling the tears begin to fall. I knew I needed to be strong but one person could only be strong for so long before they broke. I needed some type of warmth, it felt like I had been walking in a snowstorm for the last couple of hours. However, the only warmth that would help me was knowing Ethan was okay.

It became quite and all three of us sat in a comfortable silence. My head swirled with thoughts and horrible scenarios, but I tried to push them aside because I knew if I let my brain run wild, I would become hysterical and that is not what we needed in this situation.

"Alice, what's going on?"

I looked up to see Edward looking frantic, his face a mask of worry.

"You didn't hear?"

"All I know is Emmett said something about an accident."

"Edward, a drunk driver hit mom and dad on the way home from the zoo."

"What in the world were they doing at the zoo?"

His face seemed confused, even frustrated. He probably didn't understand what his parents were doing at a zoo, because adults usually don't go to a zoo just for the heck of it.

"They were taking Ethan for me."

I looked at the handsome face of Edward. It seemed so wrong for him to have the worry, fear, and confusion that was clearly recognized on his face. It just didn't fit well with me to see him in such discomfort. I could understand the feeling, I considered Esme to be my mother figure.

"They're both okay, though, right?"

"Dad doesn't know. Mom got out of surgery a little while ago and no news on Ethan."

"I'm so terribly sorry Bella."

The velvet voice that spoke to me was able to put reassurance in me that Alice couldn't.

They were common words, the right to say, but they meant more to me coming from his mouth than someone else's. I could tell that he meant it. "Thanks"

"Ali, I want you to go see your mom, you too Edward. She needs you right now."

Alice seemed torn though between staying and comforting me and making sure her mother really was okay.

"Alice, you go ahead. I think I'll wait awhile, process everything a little bit more."

She nodded still seeming unsure, but got up and left. The spot was empty and without Alice beside me I felt alone. I hated being alone. Edward was still standing, seeming nervous and anxious.

"You're more than welcome to take a seat," I offered, "I could use the company."

He smiled, just barely, but it was what I needed.

"From the time I spent with Ethan, he is truly an amazing little boy. He has to pull through this because you need him. He's going to be fine." The words sounded kind of awkward, but they rang with sincerity.

I nodded, not believing the words, at least not the second part. Without any solid proof it was hard for me to think they were true.

"Are you sure you don't want to see your mom?"

"Yeah, I mean I will in a while, but you shouldn't have to be alone."

I nodded my eyes focusing on the TV, not paying attention to what was actually happening.

We sat there in silence for a moment, both consumed with worry for our loved ones, but in a way both outsiders. Me, from the shared family grief, and him, in a way, as well. I could tell he felt the same hesitation as me to go into Esme's room, not feeling entirely like he should be there, having been so far from his family for the last few years.

So we both sat there, waiting for news, not talking, but each taking comfort from the fact that there was someone there beside us who felt our pain.

* * *

Author Note: So there it is...what did everyone think? Love it or Hate it please drop me a review. I'm almost at a 100 reviews...wOOp, wOOp. XD

Love,

Kaylee


	10. Flashbacks and Motherly Comfort

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Twilight. It all still and forever will always belong to SM.**

**Author Note: I can't truly thank everyone enough for the reviews. Ah…you guys are so great. I actually have 101 reviews. Whew. Sorry for not updating for a while I have been really busy with some stuff in my life. Also all grammar/spelling errors are my own seeing how this chapter wasn't able to be beta'd.**

**At the end of this chapter please, if your going to leave a review, give your honest opinion and thoughts on this chapter/story as a whole. It would be most appreciated. : )**

* * *

_Previously_

_We sat there in silence for a moment, both consumed with worry for our loved ones, but in a way both outsiders. Me, from the shared family grief, and him, in a way, as well. I could tell he felt the same hesitation as me to go into Esme's room, not feeling entirely like he should be there, having been so far from his family for the last few years._

_So we both sat there, waiting for news, not talking, but each taking comfort from the fact that there was someone there beside us who felt our pain._

* * *

Now

I sat in the hospital room of the ICU. I held my baby's hand praying to God that he would survive. I needed him to survive because I couldn't lose him. It would kill me. The wires and machines never allowed me to sleep. I was always filled with fear that one the machines would go off and it wouldn't mean anything good.

I had been at the hospital all week long. That's how long Ethan had been in this place. Esme was thankfully recovering, although slowly and painfully. I was very pleased to know Esme was getting better. It allowed me to breathe a little more easily, knowing she wasn't going to die.

Everyday I woke up and somehow found the strength to go on. I knew that I needed to be strong for Ethan. When he woke up he would want me and I knew that if I was in my own hospital bed from dehydration or not eating enough, I would be no good for him. That was something I wouldn't allow to happen. So everyday I made _sure to eat and drink even if it_ was just something little.

I stroked Ethan's hair and thought back to the night one week ago when Carlisle came out to see both Edward and I.

_Flashback._

_As Edward and I sat in the comfortable silence, it made me feel better to know that Edward was somehow, although it wasn't his child, was going through the same thing as me. The thought that Edward was worried and anxious about Esme helped us connect just slightly because we were each hurting for two people whom we loved._

_"Bella."_

_I hadn't even noticed Carlisle was standing in front of me; I had been too preoccupied in my own thoughts. His face was calm which allowed me to think that Ethan was still alive. I made a move to stand and Carlisle waved his hand, wanting me to sit down._

_"How is he Carlisle?"_

_Carlisle's eyes didn't meet mine. I felt my stomach drop at the scenarios that ran wildly through my head. My sudden thoughts from just a moment ago of Ethan still being alive vanished, leaving me filled with a cold pit in my stomach._

_"Oh god, he's not…he's still-"_

_"Yes, Bella he is still alive, although he isn't in any way in good shape."_

_I nodded feeling the tears enter my eyes. I refused to let them fall until I heard the news. Until I heard exactly what condition and how severe Ethan was I would not cry. The situation at hand wouldn't allow me to cry._

_"Bella you must understand that Ethan was hit on the same side of the car as Esme. He took just as much if not more of the brunt that Esme did."_

_"I know."_

_"He's in critical condition. He has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken ankle, a bruised pelvis, a ruptured spleen which had to be removed, and he also has a very small skull fracture."_

_It seemed like Ethan was so very bad off, that it didn't seem possible he could even be…no I knew I couldn't think like that. My little boy was so very strong. He was stronger than any person I knew, stronger than me. The only reason I had strength was because of him, he gave it to me. All I could do was nod, feeling numb._

_"Bella, for right now I've done absolutely everything I can for him. It's in his and God's hands now. You must have faith."_

_It seemed that all I could do was nod. The tears that had a few minutes ago been swimming in my eyes were gone. Now all I felt was burning need and instinct to see Ethan, to see with my own two eyes that he was still alive. ._

_"I need to see him."_

_"Of course, but I can only allow you in there."_

_I looked up nodding, but not wanting to be alone. I shuddered, not from cold but fear, fear of what I would have to see. I would be all by myself, no partner or even friend to support me. I stood, shaky, and followed Carlisle. I looked behind me to see Edward looking distressed as he sat behind just staring at me._

Now…

I was shook out of my thoughts by a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. I jumped just slightly before turning around. Alice stood behind me a sad smile on her face. I smiled back, before turning around to look at Ethan. Since it had been a week and Ethan's condition hadn't changed he had thought it would be okay to allow a few more people in the room. I was always going to be grateful to both Carlisle and Alice for the support and love they had given me in the past week. I reached out and gently stroked the locks on Ethan's head. I heard the scrape of a chair and saw out of the corner of my eye, Alice sitting next to me.

"He's going to be fine Bella."

"Y-you don't know that so please don't say that to me." My voice came out shaky, something I hadn't intended.

"Bella, you have to have faith. Ethan is such a fighter and he isn't going to let something like a car accident get him down." Alice's voice was filled with promise and conviction. Even though I had doubts the tone of her voice alone made me want to believe her.

"How's Esme doing?" I ignored Alice's statement, not wanting to comment on it, but in the end excepting it in my own way. I wanted to focus on something other than Ethan for just a moment.

"She's doing better. She wants to come and see you but Carlisle won't let her. He won't let her out of bed for anything, it's driving her crazy."

I chuckled just imagining Esme's frustration at being able to get out of bed. I had yet to see her and I felt terribly guilty. I knew I could go see her and she would be able to provide me with love and comfort that only a mother could do. She was the only person who could even come close to understanding what type of position I was in.

"Ali, I want to go see her. Would you mind staying here with him?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I won't leave Ethan."

I smiled gratefully before kissing Ethan on the head and giving Alice a quick hug.

* * *

I knocked on Esme's hospital room before entering. No one was in the room. The TV was on and Esme smiled happily when she saw me. I smiled back and took a seat next to the bed.

"I think I need a hug."

I smiled before as carefully as possible giving her a hug. While I was held by Esme I felt safe, like all of a sudden everything would be okay. I wanted to stay in Esme's arms but I didn't want to hurt her, so I stepped away and sat in the chair, that was next to her bed.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing better. Still very, very sore, but thank goodness there are things like pain medication."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. I knew how it felt to be in pain. I had tripped and hurt myself enough through the years that I was also grateful there was such things as pain medication.

"How are you my dear Bella?"

I swallowed thickly and tears flooded my eyes. I would think with as much as I'd cried in the past week I would no more tears left to shed, but apparently I did.

"Oh honey. Shhh…it's going to be alright. I promise you that."

I chocked back a sob at the reassuring words that Esme directed towards me.

"I keep hoping that he's going to wake up and ask for his mommy. His injuries are so severe and he's so little."

"Bella, sweetie, I know as a mother myself what it's like to worry about your children. I worry about all of my children everyday. I just find faith that I've done what I can to raise them and they must make they're own decisions."

"Esme, Ethan isn't raised though. So what do I do now? I feel so helpless and useless."

"You have faith. I know you keep hearing that, but you've done what you can so far for Ethan. No one could ask anything more from you. Plus you are doing everything that you can by staying with Ethan and supporting and loving him. He's going to be so happy to know that you stayed with him this whole time."

I took in the words that Esme directed at me. I knew she was right. It just took hearing it from someone who was a mother herself for it to really sink in.

"I know. I guess it just took hearing it from you, whom I consider to be a mother to me, for me to truly understand."

"I'm glad you do. The one thing I can promise though is you will never stop worrying about your children, even when they have children of their own."

I chuckled softy, knowing this was true. It was clearly visible to see that Esme had yet to quit worrying about her children every single day of every single moment.

"I know. It's been so wonderful to talk with you. You've really done the job a mother should."

"Well, I consider you like a daughter, so I'm glad I did that job."

I hugged Esme, not wanting to let go, but knowing I'd have to eventually.

"You should probably be getting back to Ethan."

"Yeah, I probably should, but I promise to come visit again."

"You do that and give my love and warm wishes to Ethan."

"I will."

I gently bent over and gave Esme another hug, before quietly leaving the room. As I walked down the hall I found a new strength that I didn't know I ever possessed. As I entered Ethan's room, I felt better. Although seeing Alice missing from her seat made me worried, but the person who had taken her position made me smile, if only a little. Her position had been filled by Edward.

* * *

**Author Note: Alrighty…so this chapter was pretty long and made up for everything, well the not updating for while part right? It was my longest chapter yet at over 2,000+ words. I hope it made up for everything and wasn't a disappointment. . Wow…so I would love to make it to 120 reviews…hint hint. Hehe. Anyways thank you, everyone who has been reading this story and giving it a chance I appreciate it. Hopefully there will be another update sometime this week, but I can't make any promises because I am going to be really busy later this week. **

**XoXo,**

**Kaylee**


	11. Lunch and News

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to this story. I do however own this plot and any unrecongizable characters!**

**Author Note: Ah...thank you so much for reviewing everyone. It means the world to me. I am sincerely sorry for not reviewing a "thank you" reply back. I was on a "mini" vacation last weekend. Then this week was just crazy and hectic, a little heartbreaking. I am back now and this chapter is extra long so I hope it makes up for not updating in over a week! **

**Enjoy but also leaving a review would be nice! **

**Oh and all spelling/grammar/awkward sentances-situations are all my doing. So they are all my fault. : S**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10-Ending Paragraph-Flashback_

_I gently bent over and gave Esme another hug, before quietly leaving the room. As I walked down the hall I found a new strength that I didn't know I ever possessed. As I entered Ethan's room, I felt better. Although seeing Alice missing from her seat made me worried, but the person who had taken her position made me smile, if only a little. Her position had been filled by Edward._

Now…

I was shocked to see Edward had taken the position that Alice was supposed to be filling. It didn't really worry me, but it made me grateful that at least someone was with Ethan. I hated the thought of him being alone, especially if he were to wake up. It would not be good if he woke up and no one was in the room to comfort him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

He jumped, not realizing I was standing in the room, much less behind him. He smiled gently at me, as he turned around to look at me. I had remained standing in the doorway, not seeing the need to move.

"Alice got a call, saying they really needed her at work. She asked if I would mind sitting with Ethan, till you got back."

"I see, that's very kind of you."

"Well I would not like it if my son had been left alone in a hospital, so I figured you'd want someone to stay with him."

I nodded gently moving to sit on the edge of Ethan's bed. I found myself looking at Ethan desperately wishing there had been some sort of change.

"There's been no change that I know of."

I nodded at Edwards words, having already figured that out, but grateful that he spoke them anyways.

"I know, I just keep hoping there will be."

"He's a strong boy Bella. He just needs some time."

"He's had time though. I just—it's hard seeing him like this, all those wires and tubes, it makes so real."

"Yeah, but Carlisle feels strongly that given a little more time to recover he should be waking up soon."

"Carlisle was in here?"

Through the conversation I had been quietly studying Ethan. Although upon hearing that Carlisle had been in to check on Ethan, without my knowledge made me slightly angry and worried.

"He stopped in for just a brief second-"

"Why wasn't I informed he had stepped in? I want to be told everything that he knows and he himself knows that."

"I don't know exactly why he didn't tell you that he stopped in, maybe because it wasn't big news."

I sighed in annoyance. I had been in the same room, in the same hospital for a week. I was ready to be back in my own house, were the smells and sounds were comfortable and rather welcome. I needed to know that at least at home, everything was normal.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bella."

I looked up as Edward spoke and suddenly felt slightly guilty. Alice was always saying I was an "open" book, my emotions so easy to read and feel. I hated that fact about myself, if only for the reason that Alice was right. Then again Alice was usually right on most things.

"You didn't upset me. I've—I've just been here too long, in the same place. I'm stressed, Carlisle is not to blame."

"Yeah, hospitals really aren't my thing."

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that. I was glad for the quick change in topic.

"Yeah me neither, for, well obvious reasons."

Edward nodded solemnly. He stood smiling gently.

"I should probably be going, leave you to stay here with him."

I needed to stay here, by Ethan's side, I knew that and I'm pretty sure so did everyone else. I couldn't help feeling though that I was suffocating. The constant worry and anxiety of whether Ethan would crash during the night was taking its toll on me.

"Yeah."

"Bella, would you want to get lunch with me?"

I looked up surprised at his request. We didn't know each other very well, but I trusted him. It wasn't just the fact that he was Alice's brother, no; he had this aurora about him that was calm and collected. He seemed genuine in his offer.

"Edward, I-"

"She'd love to go."

I looked up as Alice stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you got a call to go back to work."

She smiled sweetly. Her eyes were mischievous.

"Oh I did, but once everything was under control, I decided to come back here, it's a good thing I did. Now you can go with my brother, get out of this place for while."

I sighed, knowing one way or the other I would go. Plus, it might help to get out, smell and see different things. No matter how much I didn't want to leave Ethan, I was going stir crazy sitting in the same place day after day.

"Who's going to watch Ethan?"

"Jasper, at least until I get back, I'm going to go visit my mother."

I sighed. I trusted Alice and Jasper, completely. I knew if I left, Ethan would be in good hands, especially with Jasper. I grabbed my jacket, making sure to kiss Ethan gently on the forehead. I glared at Alice and she giggled softly. As I walked out of the room, I just hoped everything would be okay.

* * *

We arrived at a small café. A café that Alice and I often visited. As Edward led me inside, I felt happy. The place was warm and open. It reminded me a lot of Alice's coffee shop. There was soft music playing in the background. A pretty blonde waitress led us over to a small booth. The lustful stare that was directed towards Edward didn't go unnoticed. I just decided to ignore it.

"What can I get you?"

The waitress looked at Edward. Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as he spoke.

"An iced tea please. What about you Bella?"

"I'll have a Pepsi."

I had been running on coffee and orange juice for the past week. I needed something different, something that would perk me up a bit more. I watched as the waitress threw one final lustful look at Edward before sulking away, when he didn't pay any attention to her.

"Is the food here good?"

I nodded. I was glad Edward had picked this place to come too. It was familiar and warm, which was what I needed.

"Yeah, it is. They have excellent food."

"What do you usually get?"

"I usually get the Regular Sub Sandwich with homemade chips."

He nodded looking back down at the menu. I looked out the window watching as a few people walked along the sidewalk. Everything was normal in their lives, or at least I hoped it was. I suddenly wished I was back at the hospital able to keep a watchful eye over my son.

"—what would you like?"

I looked up startled at the blonde waitress from early stood in front of me. She looked rather annoyed and a slight sneer was on her face. I gulped and quickly gave her my order. She picked up the menus before once again walking away in a huff.

"I didn't even realize she was standing there."

Edward chuckled, it sounded like musical velvet, if there was such a thing.

"Yeah, I don't think she would have taken your order had I not told her you were waiting."

"Why'd you accept my offer to lunch?"

"Why'd you offer to take me?"

"A question with a question, that's funny."

I couldn't help but smile. Sitting in front of Edward it was easy to forget what I had been through the last week. He didn't look at me with pity for what I was going through and I respected him for that. I didn't want pity or sad stares. I was grateful that my friends knew not to give me that and somehow Edward knew it too.

"I guess I accepted your offer for lunch because it gave me the opportunity for a change. A place of new scenery and a new variety of food. Cafeteria food can only hold a person over for so long…although I have my doubts about it really being food."

Edward chuckled and I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"Yes, I have the same thoughts. So what is it like, being best friends with Alice?"

I was caught off guard by the question. Out of the millions of questions he could ask me, he decided to ask me about his sister.

"It's crazy sometimes. Life is never boring, pretty interesting when she's around. She's got this spirit and crazy spunk all of the time, she's full of life. She loves to take me on shopping trips that last for hours no matter how much I protest. It also helps that she's my boss, with Ethan and everything; she knows how my schedule needs to be. She really is great though, the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Edward nodded seeming to hang on to every word I spoke.

"Yeah, I guess she hasn't changed much then from the last time I saw her. I mean besides getting engaged."

"It must have been a while ago…"

I trailed off leaving the question open for Edward to answer. I knew that Alice and Edward were close, even with the age difference and living far apart. She looked up to him a lot. It hurt her that he didn't visit very often, but she understood how important his work was.

"It's been four years."

"Really? That's a pretty long time."

"Yeah, well things happen."

I could tell that the topic of that conversation was over. I definitely didn't want to pry. So I decided to switch the topic.

"So how'd you know you wanted to get into the music business?"

"Well, I didn't want to be a doctor. It wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to make a difference and I know doctors do that everyday, but I wanted to take my passion and make a difference and help children."

"Is it hard being famous?"

"You know, I hate being called famous. I never imagined that I would be a millionaire with more money than I knew what to do with it all. All I wanted was—it doesn't matter."

I listened intently as Edward spoke. The words rolled off his tongue. His sudden stop in the middle of his sentence led me to believe that maybe, deep down, there were things in his life more desired than his job.

"I'm just still amazed you didn't know who I was, most people do."

"I'm not most people. Besides this is a small town, everybody knows everybody kind of thing. You were gone before I decided to officially settle down in the wonderfully small town of Forks."

"I know that, at least now, why you didn't realize who I was."

An awkward silence seemed to envelope our table. I didn't understand why though. Was it because I didn't know Edward was a very rich and very talented musician? Or the fact that even though he was Alice's brother I barely knew him? It bothered me, but I couldn't figure out why.

I jumped as my cell phone started ringing. Edward motioned for me to get it. I nodded in thanks before grabbing it off the table, not bothering to look at the caller-id.

"Bella…Ethan's awake."

I felt my throat constrict in joy. Tears swam in my eyes. When I'm gone, completely out of the hospital then Ethan decides to wake up, it can't be while I'm present. It seemed like a miracle though that I actually had to leave the hospital for Ethan to wake up. The thought of him actually waking up threatened to overwhelm me in emotion. This meant that he was going to be fine, be my healthy little boy again, given some more time to recover at home.

"Thank you Alice."

I hung up and quickly stood. Edward stood behind me, throwing on his coat; he had yet to ask any questions. It was like he already knew and was just allowing me to have the moment to myself. Edward tossed a couple of twenties on the table, paying for the drinks and the food we had yet to receive. My nerves were bunched up as we reached Edward's shiny and silver Volvo. I climbed inside and anxiously awaited the ten minute drive to the hospital.

* * *

**Author Note: Alright so there it is. I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything like that. So we finally got a little BxE moment. How awesome? Lol. So please review...it'd be great if anyone who reviews would leave something other than "Update Soon" or "Great Job". I just tend to get a lot of stuff like that on my stories without anyone actually saying what the like about the story, what I could do to improve my writing, etc...you know constructive critisism? Although nothing too harsh...( :**

**XoXo,**

**Kaylee**

* * *


	12. Relief and Gentleness

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing related to Twilight.

**Author Note: **I send my dearest and deepest apologies for keeping all of you wonderful people waiting so long. I can't believe it's been almost two months since this story was last updated. I feel awful about that fact. Let me just say that from the beginning of August till now has been non stop and on the go, every single day. Plus it doesn't help that school started up the 24th of August and that alone has kept me from ever getting any time on the computer. I hope that I sill have your support for this story, because reviews are so very much needed and appreciated. : D

**Author Note # 2: **A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews and constant encouragement mean the world to me. I couldn't do this without you guys.

**Author Note # 3: **Another HUGE THANK YOU to my freakin awesome Beta: Skysong 92. This girl is so amazing…I can't even begin to describe what she has done for me. You have her to thank in why this chapter is even actually out. She took this chapter from "Bad" to "Fantastic".

Now enough of these boring AN on to the story shall we?

* * *

_Previously…_

_I jumped as my cell phone started ringing. Edward motioned for me to get it. I nodded in thanks before grabbing it off the table, not bothering to look at the caller-id._

"_Bella…Ethan's awake."_

_I felt my throat constrict in joy. Tears swam in my eyes. When I'm gone, completely out of the hospital then Ethan decides to wake up, it can't be while I'm present. It seemed like a miracle though that I actually had to leave the hospital for Ethan to wake up. The thought of him actually waking up threatened to overwhelm me in emotion. This meant that he was going to be fine, be my healthy little boy again, given some more time to recover at home._

"_Thank you Alice."_

_I hung up and quickly stood. Edward stood behind me, throwing on his coat; he had yet to ask any questions. It was like he already knew and was just allowing me to have the moment to myself. Edward tossed a couple of twenties on the table, paying for the drinks and the food we had yet to receive. My nerves were bunched up as we reached Edward's shiny and silver Volvo. I climbed inside and anxiously awaited the ten minute drive to the hospital._

* * *

Now…

I had been expecting Edward to say something - anything - on our way to the hospital. Instead, all I was met with inside the silver Volvo was dead silence. It seemed off to me that not a single word was exchanged between us. Deep down it bothered me, I was so used to having someone tell me that everything was going to be okay - that Ethan was going to be okay. Before I had found the constant assurances somewhat tiresome - because how could they know that any better than I could? - and I had wished for silence. Now that I had gotten the news that Ethan was awake and no one was saying anything to me, I found I didn't like silence very much at all.

Silence could be so calming and comfortable - something people craved in a moment of grief or even happiness. But it could also be downright suffocating. (It could threaten to surround you in a black veil of anger and guilt. I'd heard it said somewhere that sometimes silence could be louder than any noise, and I was now realizing how true that was. The trip to the hospital should have been filled with happy laughter and plans for a future that now seemed so bright. But instead there was nothing but an awkward silence. It puzzled me as to why the silence would be awkward, but I had no energy to persue it.

I shook my head, trying to clear the sudden depressing thoughts that overwhelmed me. Why, couldn't I, for just one moment focus on the fact that my son was going to be okay? The answer was simple - deep down I still had a fear so thick that I would arrive at the hospital and it was all going to be some kind of sick joke. People were going to jump out and yell, "Surprise…sorry we were just kidding, the look on your face was priceless." Realistically, I knew Alice would never allow anyone to hurt me like that - Heck, she was the one who had made the phone call - but I still couldn't help but worry - it had become a habit in the past few weeks.

"We're here."

I looked up as Edward continued to stare straight out the windshield, not once glancing my way. It made me nervous - I almost felt as if I had done something wrong.

"Thank you for driving me out here."

"What did you expect me to do - let you walk back?"

It was supposed to be a joke we both knew that, but neither of us laughed. If this was supposed to be happy occasion, why did it feel more like a funeral?

A silence was again had fallen over us. I was wishing for any type of sound, something that would make the nervous and awkward situation go away. I needed a distraction, but I didn't have one.

"I'll be inside in a few minutes. Wait for me in the waiting room and I'll take you to Carlisle's office."

Did he think I didn't know where Carlisle's office was? I had been in that office so many times throughout the last three or so years I could find it with my eyes duck taped shut. I opened the door and got out, nodding quickly to let Edward know I heard him. I watched as the flashy silver Volvo took off, until a light rain began to fall and I broke out of my reverie.

***~***

I sat in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room. The puke green of the tiled floor made me nervous. My palms were slightly sweaty and I all too often found the loose thread on my shirt very interesting. I was a habit I had picked up long ago and it had never left me. I wrapped the thread around my finger before uncoiling it and noticed how it had curled slightly.

By the time Edward had returned it had taken ten minutes. Thank goodness the thread had provided me with a distraction, because otherwise I most likely would have been pacing. Edward's face was apologetic once he got to me. His hair was slightly damp and made it stick up in all different directions…

"I'm so sorry, all the spots were full and I had to park a little ways away."

"It's alright, but I'd really like to talk to Carlisle so if you would so kindly show me the way…"

"Of course, follow me."

Edward seemed different, more formal than he usually was. It left me to wonder if something was bothering him.

"Edward, is everything alright? I know I've been a bit rude since leaving the café and I'm sorry for that, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

"Do you really understand what it's like?"

"To have and take care of a child? No I don't. Do I understand what's it like to have someone you love dearly in a life or death situation? Yes, I do understand that. We both have different circumstances, but they are kind of alike. My mother is healing and now so is your son, as far as I can tell we're all on the right track."

The words were spoken gently and for a minute I forgot that Edward was a millionaire who had the world at his feet. He seemed so serious, but in these moments of vulnerability when talking about his family, it was nice to see he cared. He cared about other things but his work, it was nice to see.

"Yeah, I guess-"

I was cut off at the sudden ring of Edward's cell phone. We had stopped as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He hit a few buttons and nodded toward the elevator.

"I thought we were going to Carlisle's office?"

"We were, but Alice just let me know that he's waiting for us in front of Ethan's room."

I nodded to let Edward know I heard him. The elevator door chimed open; I hadn't even realized the button had been pushed. I was ushered in with a gentle hand on the low of my back. The elevator jolted and I gripped the metal bar tightly, elevators just weren't my cup of tea. I was thankful when the elevator stopped only seconds later and we were allowed to exit. I walked ahead of Edward, thankful it didn't take long to reach Ethan's room. Carlisle stood just outside the door, patiently waiting for us.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you."

"You make it seem as if you haven't seen me in a few hours."

I couldn't help but chuckle. It was true, Carlisle had been on my case to get out of the hospital, even for an hour, but my stubbornness refused to let me leave.

"Edward, I'm glad you brought her back."

"I'm not really into the whole kidnapping thing."

All three of us chuckled lightly, before the mood once again turned sober.

"Carlisle I need you to be upfront and honest with me. How is Ethan?"

"He's awake and seems alert. This is a very good sign. He is still on pain medication, but we were lucky enough to get some apple juice down him."

I chuckled lightly. I looked at Edward, forgetting he was there.

"Ethan love apple juice, I swear sometimes he loves it more than me."

Edward chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but smile.

"Carlisle, he's gonna be fine right. I don't mean today or tomorrow. In the long run will there be any lasting affects?"

Carlisle sighed heavily and I watched as his brows creased together.

"I truly feel there will be no lasting affects. Ethan is a very young and strong patient so that helps. The fact that he's recovering quickly shows his immune system is fighting hard to keep infection at bay and that's what we like to see. I will want him doing some physical therapy, it's not decided how long yet, but once that's complete and with a little TLC Ethan will be back to driving you nuts in no time."

I felt the tears well in my eyes and I quickly pulled Carlisle into an embrace. The hug was warm and fatherly, it gave me a great sense of comfort. All I could do was whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for saving my baby."

He pulled gently away from me and his eyes were filled with warmth. He didn't need to say anything because I knew the only thanks he needed was the fact that Ethan would be okay.

***~***

I watched Ethan sleep, a gently smile pulling at my face. It had been so long since I'd felt relief. Ethan still had bruises and was still in quite a bit of pain, but he was alright and that was all that mattered. Of course everyone had been in too see him. Ethan loved the attention and caused great bouts of laughter to come from everyone. It was amazing how a child's innocence could light up a whole room.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He had run home and changed, not wanting to be stuck at the hospital in wet clothes. Now that Ethan was fine I let my eyes fully wonder over Edward. The light grey sweater hugged his shoulders and chest in just the right way. The dark jeans clung to his hips and made his long legs look even longer. His green eyes were vibrant and full of warmth and kindness. The only thing that was askew was his hair, but I had a distinct feeling that his hair could never be tamed.

"Uh, come on in."

He smiled at my invitation before making his way to sit on the couch. Edward provided a strange sense of something; something that wasn't bad, but was definitely there. It was a comfort that I didn't want to try and fight, but didn't want to fully explore either.

"He looks like you."

"I get that a lot."

"You think he's gonna be a heartbreaker?"

"If he's anything father then yes."

I glanced at Edward to see his brows pulled together. He look a lot like Carlisle when he pulled that face.

"Where is Ethan's father?"

"Not in the picture."

I was expecting more questions, something, anything but the response I got next.

"That's a shame. Ethan would make an amazing son that any guy would be lucky to have and you're one lucky mother."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not pushing, not prying. It means a lot, whether you realize it or not."

There was gentleness in Edward's face. It was as if the awkwardness that had been there previously was know gone and all we were left with was a comfortable silence.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Come here."

I walked over to where Edward was currently standing by the window. I hadn't realized he had even gotten up, much less moved to look out the window. There was a content look on his face.

"It was a shooting star."

Edward's voice was relaxed, but a small smile was settled on his lips.

"Really? I haven't seen one of those in ages."

"Me neither. I used to wish on them when I was little; I was convinced they were magical."

"I think we all think that one time or another. Did your wishes ever come true?"

"One time."

A sadness had fallen over Edward's face and I found myself not liking it. If wishes were supposed to bring happiness then why did Edward look so defeated?

"What about you?"

I tried to think of a time whenever something was going perfect in my life. I couldn't find a specific time; so suddenly found myself wondering if that's why I was always so hard pressed for my wishes to come true, and yet they never did, not once."

"No, none of my wishes ever came true."

A silence descended over us. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable; it just made me feel at ease. As I turned to head back to my chair I found myself smack dab in front of Edward. When he had moved behind me or so close was a question I had yet to figure out. My hands went to his chest and rested on the solid muscle below the thin fabric. I couldn't help but sniff in his scent and it smelled slightly like cinnamon. I couldn't help but find my eyes traveling to meet his. The green orbs were filled with curiosity and a slight amount of indecision. Before my brain could shout and stop me, I was standing on my tippie-toes and pressing my lips to Edwards.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so there it is. Did it make up for the long wait? We got a sweet, gentle, and slightly romantic BxE moment in the end. Now is when the story can begin to take off. I truly hope to have the next chapter out sometime next week, I still have to tweak it before I hand it off to my Beta. **

**Please Review; give me your thoughts in a sentence. Hence I left out give your thought in a couple of words. Lol. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Kaylee**


	13. Author Note

**Hello,**

**I have not died nor have I forgotten this story, or any of my stories for that matter. I have been so incredibly busy these past few months it's crazy. **

**Through the past two months I've had all of the following:**

**-A Huge Family Blowout**

**-Was Sick For a Week**

**-Homecoming**

**-At least 2 tests a week, sometimes 3 or 4 tests depending on the class.**

**-A event or something to do every single weekend. **

**-Numerous guy problems.**

**-A Huge Blowout With A "Friend"**

**-A Buttload of Homework, usually every night.**

**-Work. **

**-Working on some other peices or writing...**

**So with all that stuff going on where ever has there been time to update? **

**I deeply apologize for not updating in so, so long. I do truly feel terrible. I hope I still have everyone's support. I do want to update my stories, please believe that. The only problem is finding time. **

**Again...I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY. **

**I will do what I can to update in the next couple of days...I have no school on Monday due to the holiday. So I'll see what I can do...**

**If you'd like to leave a reiview, I'd love to read them. **

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


	14. Another Damn Author NoteSorry Everyone

Hello everyone,

I promise you all I have not forgotten about this story or any of my other stories. I have been completely swamped with school. I've had three 100 point English assignments due all in the past couple weeks. Plus upon not feeling very good and then the holidays, updating has been nearly impossible. So I wanted to let everyone know that I **will update**, I promise. I can only update when I have a few moments to breathe. I have a Thanksgiving Dinner with my dad's side of the family today, in St. Louis, Missouri, and my dad is yelling at me to get my butt moving. *grins*…

I hope I continue to have everyone's support and understanding.

Feel free to leave me feedback!

Much Love and Happy [be-lated] Thanksgiving,

Kaylee.


End file.
